<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The engagement by CabensonWLW</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26641222">The engagement</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CabensonWLW/pseuds/CabensonWLW'>CabensonWLW</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Law &amp; Order: SVU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adultery, F/F, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:53:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,297</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26641222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CabensonWLW/pseuds/CabensonWLW</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex and Olivia are engaged but not to each other. Alex is BC of Homicide after getting out of WPP and hasn't called Olivia Benson that she is back from the WPP after three or so years. But can they rekindle what they had or even more? Warning cheating will happen... and it's a little OOC<br/>I am bringing this story over from FF.net and hope to edit it to make it slightly better. and to finish it</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Olivia Benson/Alexandra Cabot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay The time lines are going to be a tad off, but I wanted to try something different. I hope you enjoy my thoughts, I don't own anything all the rights go to Dick Wolf :-(</p><p>Dr. Stefan Micheals is Olivia's boyfriend of two years.</p><p>Dr. Robert Sheldon Alex Cabot's fiancee Robert and Stefan work together in the same office.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Olivia Benson and Elliot Stabler drove to a deserted area with three black cars lined up, two Ford Taurus' in the middle a black Explorer. They got out of the car to meet with Agent Hammond.</p><p>"Nice location convenient." Elliot started, wanting to know what was going on.</p><p>"Sorry, this is the only way to do this." Hammond apologized as the walked towards the cars.</p><p>"Do what?" Liv questioned.</p><p>"Wouldn't take no for an answer; a real pain in the ass this one."</p><p>The US marshals surrounded the Explorer with their rifles, as one of them opened the back passenger door to Alex. Elliot's jaw dropped seeing the former ADA alive. Olivia's stomach dropped and examining Alex with her eyes.</p><p>"I am so sorry for all of this." Alex glanced at Elliot and shamefully looked towards Olivia.</p><p>Olivia's eyes now were watery. "Your funeral is tomorrow." She finally spoke.</p><p>"You are both expected to attend, for the times being Ms. Cabot is better off dead," Hammond commanded. "If Velez can get to Zapata, he can get to her."</p><p>"Witness protection," Elliot uttered.</p><p>Alex trying to keep calm from seeing how upset Olivia was, "Until Velez is extradited, or otherwise dealt with." She looked over to Elliot to explain.</p><p>Olivia took two steps forward with a tear running down her eye, touching her arm. "How long?" Alex returned her blues eyes to Olivia's red watery brown eyes and a quivering lip. She opened her mouth trying to figure out the words to say and ended up shrugging her shoulders while immediately locking her eyes with Liv for their quick goodbye. Alex nodding her head to tell Liv she knows this is what's best for her.</p><p>"We're on the move," One of the marshals stated to end the goodbye. "Sorry folks."</p><p>Olivia pulled Alex in for a hug before Alex got back into the SUV. "Don't wait for me," Alex commanded Olivia quietly in her ear not knowing how long she was going to be in the Witness Protection Program, and they were only fooling around. They inhaled each other's smell for one last time. They broke the embrace so Alex could get into the car. Olivia stepped back next to Elliot watched the door shut and the three cars drive off.</p><p>Elliot placed his hand on Olivia's back whose tears were streaming down her eyes, after seeing Alex die in front of her twice within three days. "Are you okay?"</p><p>Olivia wiped her eyes, to a deep breath in, and exhaled, "Yeah. I'm... fine." walking away from the boys for a few minutes to collect herself.</p><p>5 years later<br/>
************************************</p><p>Olivia woke up in bed to the sound of the shower running. She got out of bed to investigate the running water. She smiled at the trace of the male body cleaning himself. She took off her pajamas to join the six-foot-two, tan man. He splashed water onto his face to wash the soap suds away from his eyes. he turned around and smiled at her with his perfectly white teeth and green eyes.</p><p>"Hey Baby," He greeted.</p><p>"Morning." She stepped under the showerhead getting closer to her boyfriend. He cupped her cheeks pulling her closer to him needing her to stand taller on her toes to began a good morning kiss. Olivia rested her hands on his defined abs to move them up his chest to finally move past his shoulders to lock her hands together around his neck.</p><p>He broke the kiss to look into her brown eyes. "I like this greeting, did I wake you?"</p><p>"Now I have to be work soon," She answered Dr. Stefan Micheals, a boyfriend of two years, as she broke the embrace and flatten her feet while grabbing her shampoo bottle. "Well, I'm glad I woke up early that gives time for nice morning exercise." She put the shampoo that she squirted in her hand into her hair.</p><p>"I like the sound of that." He smirked as Olivia closed her eyes, and leaned her head back to have the water have a direct hit on her head to wash the suds out. Stefan moved one of his up Olivia's thigh. He slid his index finger in between Liv's warm, silk, wet folds, and inserted it in her softly massaging her opening and began to rub her clit with his thumb.</p><p>Olivia looked into his eyes after rinsing out all the soap suds in her hair. She couldn't help to smile at him, and to begin another kiss. She grabbed his soft well equip endowment and began massaging it. Stefan wrapped his free hand around her waist down her buttocks to lift her up and pinning her to a corner of the shower. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her hands were running through with his wet, clean brunette hair. Stefan thrusted his now harden shaft into her. Olivia chuckled with him, as he started soft and gentle motion of his lower body. Liv broke the kiss, "harder." She moans out of pleasure. He nodded as he kissed down her neck to nuzzled on his favorite part of Liv's lower neck. He sped up his motions slamming her back against the wall, going in and out of her. Goosebumps forms up and down her body, her nipples harden pressing against his chest. She slid her hands down his back digging her nails in his back almost breaking the skin. Olivia's moans became high pitch, almost screams, as she was flexing her muscles around his shaft. He broke the kiss from her neck to look in her eyes as her climax was approaching them. He deepens himself in her making them as close as possible, giving her the last stroke she needed. She tightens her muscles and began trembling while staring into his eyes, smirking. Stefan let Olivia down as her hand help finish his release.<br/>
***********************************</p><p>Olivia walked out of their bedroom, dressed in her a powder blue button-down blouse and her black slacks. She dried her hair to make in a perfect ponytail, and her make-up was done. Stefan walked out of the kitchen with a cup of coffee for her. "Thank you." She smiled at him giving him a quick kiss.</p><p>"No problem, breakfast is almost done."</p><p>Olivia looked at the green eyes with a warm rush, "What did I do to deserve you?" Asking that she has finally found the perfect man.</p><p>"I've asked that same question every night. If you go sit down, I'll go bring it to you." She nodded walking to the dining room table, to take a seat. He brought two plates of pancakes, and a bottle of syrup, he had to back to grab the cutlery and the butter dish.</p><p>"This looks good," She had a sincere smile on her face she told him as he sat at his chair. She uncovered the butter dish to a diamond ring, "Oh my God." She gasped looking at him as her heart skipped a beat holding the ring.</p><p>Stefan smiled, taking her hand and looked in her loving eyes, "These past couple years have been amazing and now that we are living together, I don't want this to end. I love you," He knelt down in front of her, and took the ring out her hand, and held it in between this thumb and index finger, "Olivia Benson, will you marry me?"</p><p>Olivia slipped the ring onto her finger looking at it and looked back to him, feeling whole at the moment, "Yes."</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"Yes." Olivia nodded pulling him for a kiss, and a hug.<br/>
*******************************************</p><p>Olivia walked into the 1-6 with her travel cup of coffee in her hand, sitting down at her desk being the first one to arrive for the day. Elliot walked into the squad room to see his partner sitting at her desk with a glow while doing her paperwork.</p><p>"You're here early." He stated.</p><p>"Yeah, well Stefan had to be work early this morning," She looked at Elliot, " and I wanted to get started on the Reeds case,"</p><p>"How is he?"</p><p>"He is fantastic, and..." She started to lift her hand up with a bragging smile.</p><p>"Congrats."</p><p>"Morning." Fin and Munch came in to start their day.</p><p>"Liv, that's some nice bling," Fin called out looking at the diamond.</p><p>"Congrats," Don came out of his office, joining the conversation. "But if we can get to the Reeds case."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alex walked into Robert's office, he was sitting in his chair behind the desk on the phone. She tapped on the door holding a bag of Chinese food. He looked up with his blue eyes with a smirk, and his thick black hair. She smiled while finishing walking into the office and sat in the chair on the other side of the desk than his.</p><p>"Okay, I will let you know what I have figured out." Robert answering one of his clients. "Okay... yes sir... Have a good day." He hung up the phone and turned to his beautiful blonde fiancée. "Hey sweetie."</p><p>"Hey, who was that?" Alex questioned unloading the bag.</p><p>"Eh, it was just Mr. Callaway, he is asking about his wife's blood test." He sighed out. "What's up?"</p><p>"Well, I thought you might be hungry." She stated handing him the box of teryaki chicken.</p><p>"I am starving how did you know?" He questioned taking the chopsticks and food out of Alex's hand.</p><p>"I don't know I guess I just hand a hunch," She answered opening up the lomein and egg rolls.</p><p>"You're amazing." He responded.</p><p>"Rob, what are you doing Thursday night." Stefan walked into Robert's office, "Oh hi Alex, I'm not interrupting am I?"</p><p>"No, not at all, we're just having lunch, would you care to join us?" Alex responded.</p><p>"No thanks Alex." He declined the offer.</p><p>"What's up?" Robert questioned rushing the encounter; with him enjoying his time with Alex in the office.</p><p>"She said yes this morning, thanks for the idea." Stefan stated</p><p>"That is fantastic." Robert congratulated his colleague.</p><p>"Well, we are going to have a celebration dinner Thursday with a bunch of friends, would you two care to join?"</p><p>"We will be there," He answered Stefan with out asking Alex,"I will get the information later on." He polietly excused Stefan from his office.</p><p>"What did who say yes about?" Alex questioned.</p><p>"Oh Stefan's girl, he proposed to her this morning with breakfast, and she said yes." He informed Alex.</p><p>"That's great, and you helped him with the idea to propose?" She asked taking a piece of chicken.</p><p>"Yep, I'm more of a romantic than you know." He winked to Alex.<br/>********************</p><p>Thursday night Olivia was standing in her closet in her lingering trying to figure out what to wear at the dinner. She looked at her darker cocktail dresses.</p><p>"Olivia?!" Stefan closed the front door with a bouquet of orchids.</p><p>"In here," She responded finally taking a dress off of a hanger.</p><p>He stood at the doorway, "How was work?"</p><p>"It was good, we almost have this case closed. I believe," She stated knowing that cases are never closed until the jury has convicted them. She turned to the mirror to see how her dressed looked tonight. A simple black dress hang down just above her knee, and a sleeveless top. She turned to look at her now fiancé, and smiled at the bouquet. "What do you think?"</p><p>"You look gorgeous." He kissed her cheek handing her the bouquet.</p><p>"Thank you." She was replying to both the compliment and the flowers. She smelled the flowers aroma, and walked into the kitchen to place her flowers in a vase on the counter. She returned to the room and to the bathroom to start on her make-up and hair.</p><p>Stefan followed her into the bathroom, he took off his shirt to throw it in the hamper. "So, Robert and his fiancée is coming tonight." He informed grabbing his tooth-brush.</p><p>"Oh yeah?" She started shadowing her eyes with a purple color.</p><p>"Yep, I can't wait for you to meet her, somehow I think you two will hit it off." He stated spitting out the paste that filled his mouth, filling up the cup to rinse his mouth.</p><p>"And why's that?" She looked at him through the mirror while turning on her curling iron.</p><p>"I don't know." He shrugged his shoulders; taking a gulp of water to swiggle it in his mouth, he spit one more time. "She works with the DA, so you two have the whole criminal justice thing down."</p><p>"Oh," She laughed out, "and that makes you think she and I will hit off." She turn her body to his naked chest. "You know just because our careers are to take down the bad guys doesn't mean we will like each other." He stepped closer to her, and he brushed his fingers through her soft hair, bringing them to her chin.</p><p>He began to pull her face closer to his, to give her a small passionate kiss. He broke the kiss still rested his lips to hers and commented."Well according to Robert, she is just as stubborn as you too."</p><p>"Oh gee thanks." She replied to his insult, pushing away from his embrace.</p><p>"Anytime." He smiled leaning in for another kiss on the cheek. She turned back to the mirror to continue to work on her make up. He pushed Olivia's hair away from the back of her neck to start kissing it.</p><p>"Stop, we can't we have to be at the restaurant in an hour." She declined his invitation.</p><p>"It's okay, I can get ready in fifteen minutes." Stefan teased slowly trailing his fingers down her thigh.</p><p>She took his hand before it went up her dress, and turned back around to him. "Listen, you wanted this dinner, and I'm trying to get ready. I'll tell you what, if you wrinkle my dress, I'm not going." She smirk at him taking control of the situation.</p><p>"Yes you would." He responded knowing Olivia. "But I will start getting ready so you won't be ashamed of me." He jokingly pouted out the room snapping off his belt.<br/>**************</p><p>Everyone arrived to restaurant to a small banquet room, for everyone to mingle as much as they want. The server placed a tray of</p><p>"Robert," Stefan greeted as soon as Robert walked into the room with Alex. Olivia's jaw and heart dropped as soon as she turned around to the ghost standing in front of her. She was in her corral spaghetti strap dress, her hair in a bun, and simple half-inch hoops hanging from her ear.</p><p>"Olivia Benson, I would love for you to meet my beautiful fiancée..." Robert smiled walking closer to the happy new couple.</p><p>"Alex," Olivia uttered cutting Robert off, with her eyes examining up and down the tall, blue-eyed, blonde. Alex's eyes met Olivia's brown eyes while her smile slowly went away, not expecting to see Olivia standing in front of her.</p><p>Stefan noticed the shocking expressing on Olivia's and Alex's faces, and could feel the heated tension that suddenly hit the room. "Wait you two know each other?"</p><p>"We... We... Uh." Olivia started losing her thoughts staring at her former ADA.</p><p>"Alexandra Cabot," Elliot turned around standing up from the table where he and Kathy were sitting at. "What are you doing here?" He questioned.</p><p>"Hey," She finally broke the trance from Olivia's abandon eyes to look at Elliot.</p><p>"You never called us to say you were back, where the hell have you been?" He asked giving Alex a hug.</p><p>Alex wrapped her arms around Elliot, to reply to the hug. "I'm sorry. I got your messages, I would pick up the phone to call you... I'm sorry." She started breaking the embrace and stood closer to Robert with him placing his hand on her back.</p><p>"You've been out of for three years." Olivia finally spoke giving Alex the third degree, knowing how long Alex has been out of the Witness Protection Program, and never got one lousy phone call, not even to have lunch.</p><p>Alex's pale cheeks were becoming deep red, knowing how wrong she was. She could smell the sweetness coming from Olivia that she missed so, and all she could say was "I know I'm sorry."</p><p>"Everyone if you want to start dinner?" Stefan trying to break the tension between the girls. Olivia finally turn her eyes to the green eyes that cares so much about her. She nodded to him taking his hand to go over to the table.<br/>************</p><p>Alex and Robert arrived to their place, she opened the door taking off her heels as soon as she walked through the threshold. "That was a little weird." Robert stated.</p><p>"Yeah," She said walked into the kitchen to open a bottle of wine. She took two glasses out of the cabinet.</p><p>"How come you never told me that you work with the Special Victims Unit?" Robert asked opening his tie.</p><p>Alex sat up on the counter while pouring the wine in glasses. "Well," She handed him a glass. "It's a time of my life I try to forget." She began to stare off into space thinking about getting shot. She also had the sweet smell of Olivia embedded in her nose and thinking about their first kiss.</p><p>[[[[A drunken night after celebrating a win, Olivia escorted her home. "Alex this was fun we need to do this again." Olivia was smiling at the young blonde ADA.</p><p>"I completely agree." Alex replied having a hard time standing up. They looked into each other's eyes but this time their eyes were saying something different than being just business between them. Alex not thinking pressed her lips against Olivia's, and quickly pulled back. "I'm... sorry, I..."</p><p>Olivia placed her index finger over mouth, and smirked, "No, sorry's." She moved her hand behind Alex's head, and pulling it closer to hers. Olivia repeated Alex's action, this time made it more passionate by parting their mouths with her tongue. Alex's tongue had no problem entering Olivia's mouth waiting for months to know how she tasted were searching each other's mouths for a solid five minutes.]]]]]</p><p>"Why?" Robert questioned his zoned out fiancée, "Alex?" He touched her arm. "Alex?"</p><p>"Yeah," She jumped out of her thoughts to look at the blue eyes standing in between her legs.</p><p>"Why don't you like to think about that unit?"</p><p>She took another sip of wine, "Well Elliot and Olivia were there before I went into the witness protection." Alex put down her glass, to start unbuttoning Robert's shirt, not wanting to tell him that Olivia use to be her fuck-buddy or maybe more they never decided what they were.</p><p>"Oh, I understand, now if you don't want to invite them to the wedding." Robert started.</p><p>"No, it's okay. They can come to the wedding. Tonight was a little unexpected but I'm okay now." She explained kind of wanting to see Olivia again.</p><p>"Are you sure?"</p><p>Alex smirk at Robert pulling his open shirt to giving him a quick kiss, "Yes."</p><p>"Well fantastic because Stefan and I were planning assuming that you two hit it off take you guys to dinner and a show." He unzipped Alex's dress, and guided her straps off of her shoulder's.</p><p>"Since when have you two been so close?" Alex questioned that Robert hardly fraternize with his coworkers. As she wrapped her arms around his neck.</p><p>"I don't know, I just figure we should have a couple to do things with." He answered cupping her breast and stroking her nipples with his thumbs.</p><p>"Well... let's see how next week goes before you can say that the four of us are going to be best friends forever." She stated knowing that Olivia probably isn't reciprocating their reunion as well as her.</p><p>He quickly pulled at her small love handles, while she locked her legs around his waist. "You're right we can see how it plays out." He lifted Alex off the counter, "But for now let's see how our night plays out." He smiled walking them into the bedroom.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Double Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Olivia was in the bathroom getting ready for bed, after Stefan came home to give her the tickets. Stefan was laying on his side of the bed in his boxers waiting for the quiet tense Olivia come to bed. She finally came out of the bathroom in her camy and shorts to sit down on her side of the bed furthest away from the bathroom.</p><p>"Okay, are you going to tell me what your problem is?" He sat up placing his hands on her shoulders starting a massage.</p><p>"I don't have a problem." She quietly denied, thinking about one of the many mornings she had with Alex. Alex would smile at her while the sun rose and they would always have a passionate good morning kiss, before they would have to part to their separate offices.</p><p>"Are you sure, you haven't said one word since I said we are going on a double date with Rob and Alex." He called her out on her actions, knowing she has acted different from the dinner and when he told her that they were going on a double date with them. He moved his massage to her lower back. "What happen between you and Alex? Why haven't you ever spoke about her?"</p><p>Olivia sighed knowing that she needed to tell him something. "Okay, she use to be our ADA about five years ago. " Liv moved laying her back to the headboard to look at Stefan's loving eyes. Stefan back next to her. "We use to be so close, when we use to go for drinks I wasn't one of the boys." She sighed out a smile. "She got shot from a case when we were working on, and she was sent into the Witness Protection Program." Stefan could see Olivia's pissed expression to a worry/hurt look. "She has been out for three years, when I found out from Casey that she was back doing cases I called her a couple times. She never replied, I thought that we had a better relationship than that."</p><p>"Well maybe this can be your second chance to have that friendship." Stefan took her hand.</p><p>"I don't know." Olivia stated not knowing how to explain the rest of their relationship.</p><p>"I'll tell you what. We can see how Friday goes and if you want to leave in the middle of dinner we can, and I won't ask us to do anything else with them."</p><p>"Thank you." She smiled with a warm rush hit her with Stefan such caring words.</p><p>He brushed his hand on her cheek, "Anything. I love you."</p><p>"I love you too." She replied getting pulling into a kiss. He brought his hand down her shorts. Olivia broke the kiss not wanting to make love to the wonderful man she was with if her mind was stuck on Alex that night. "I'm not in the mood tonight, I'm sorry."</p><p>"It's okay." He kissed her forehead while they were adjusting themselves under the covers to snuggle.<br/>********************<br/>Olivia and Elliot were at the precinct after getting back from a crime scene that looks to be a rape/suicide but shows signs of could be a possible double homicide. Elliot sat down at his desk while Olivia was near the cork board placing pictures on it.</p><p>"What have we got?" Don walked out of his office.</p><p>"Janette Danes found raped and strangled at her house, found with Gordon Tucker shot through the head." Olivia informed Don while pointed at each picture.</p><p>"What are you thinking? Rape suicide?"</p><p>"I don't know, there wasn't a gun in the room and we can't tell you for sure what was going on after we get the kit back." Olivia started.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm thinking it was a lovers quarrel. Her boyfriend came home and saw the two in bed together and he lost it." Elliot stated his gut feeling. "She had pictures on the night stand and it was a different guy."</p><p>"Okay, you two find out who that other guy is." Cragen pointed to Fin and Munch. "You guys go down to the ME's office found out if there are any other fluids in her besides this Tucker."</p><p>Elliot got of his chair and followed Olivia to the elevator. He pressed the button for them to go down. "So Alex?" Elliot questioned as they were alone.</p><p>Olivia rolled her eyes, not wanting to talk about Alex. Alex being an abandon hole in her heart, "Yeah? What about her." Olivia sighed out looking down at her feet.</p><p>"Well she is back in your life."</p><p>"No, she isn't." Olivia denied, and looked back to Elliot. "What's your point?"</p><p>"Well..." He started being one of the few people knowing about her and Alex's past, since Elliot can read Liv so well. "Have you told Stefan?"</p><p>"Yeah, that's something you want to tell the person you are going to spend the rest of your life with... Hey honey, you want to know the real reason why I am so bothered about your friend's fiancée, we you use to have sex on a nightly basis before she went into the witness protection program. Infact I was in love with her. Yeah do you think he will take that well?"</p><p>"It's better to be honest about everything." Elliot stated while walking off the elevator. "That's importance of marriage."<br/>*********************<br/>Everyone walked into the restaurant, Olivia and Alex were both dressed in their best to impress each other and their fiancées. Olivia was again in a black dress, while Alex was in a lighter purple dress, both dresses with v-neck and clung to their cleavage. Alex had a slit up on her dress revealing her leg. They sat down at a booth, one couple across from the other. It was a little awkward while they were had the first round of wine and waiting for the appetizer. Alex and Olivia were trying so hard not to look at each other in front of Robert and Stefan.</p><p>"So Olivia what gave courage to say yes to this man?" Robert questioned slicing the silence.</p><p>"Well," Olivia began taking a sip on wine, and placing her hand on Stefan's inner thigh, "There was charm, amazing smile, and I don't a bunch of things." Olivia smiled bringing her brown eyes to meet with Stefan's loving green eyes. "The way he is with kids. I mean thats what made me fall for him in the first place." Stefan tuck her hair behind her ear to pull her in for a soft kiss.</p><p>Alex chugged down her glass of wine during the kiss, "Anyways have you decided on a date yet?" She interrupt the kiss.</p><p>"Nope." Liv answered before taking another sip. "What about you guys?" She looked in Alex's direction.</p><p>"Not exactly we've been looking through a couple of vendors, but I really need to find a dress." Alex's eyes lit up thinking about finding a wedding a dress.</p><p>"Hey, why don't you two go wedding dress shopping together, it would get you a better chance to catch up." Robert stated.</p><p>"Alright folks are you ready to order?" The waiter questioned setting down the second bottle of wine; pulling out a pen and paper.</p><p>"Ah yes... We are both going to have the house salad, dressing on the side italian, and no cheese on that. Thanks." Robert told the waiter handing the menu.</p><p>Olivia looked back and forth Alex to Robert, and shocked that someone just order Alex's food. She didn't like not hearing Alex order her own food. The waiter looked at Liv after Stefan ordered. "Yeah, I will have the Alfredo."<br/>************************<br/>They all finished up dinner Alex and Olivia were definitely feeling a buzz with them drinking twice as many glasses as the boys. They sat down in the theatre to see WICKED and somehow Olivia and Alex sat next to each in the show. Olivia couldn't pay attention to the show like the others. The arm rest between her and Stefan was set up, allowing Stefan to wrap his arm around Liv. She very much enjoyed the smell of his cologne, and his warm embrace. Her thoughts and eyes trailed away from Stefan to Alex. She was sitting there inches away from her in Robert's embrace smiling at the show. Alex was wearing her black framed glasses that she always wore when she needed to read. Those glasses rested on her strong unique nose, that only left her pink shining lips for Olivia to stare at.</p><p>Stefan noticed Olivia wasn't watching the show and questioned quietly, "Are you okay?"</p><p>"Yeah," She replied sitting up and accidentally touching Alex's hand. They both looked at their hands, up each other's arm, to finally have their eyes meet for the first time in years. Their eyes made goosebumps shoot all over their bodies.</p><p>"I'm going to the bathroom." Alex informed Robert taking his hand off of her shoulder, before exiting the theatre.</p><p>Olivia watched Alex leave, she sighed out a smile to hopefully enjoy part of the show. However Alex was going to the bathroom alone with out Robert. "I have to use the bathroom too." She sat up telling Stefan and then followed Alex.<br/>*************************<br/>Alex was hunched over a sink, looking into a mirror to try and collect herself while Olivia walked into the bathroom. "Olivia what are you doing in here?"</p><p>Olivia looked under each stall to make sure nobody was in the bathroom with them, so they could have a talk. "Why?"</p><p>"Why what?"</p><p>"Why didn't you call me when you got out?" Olivia asked the one question that has run through her head for the past week and half, standing in the middle of the bathroom.</p><p>"I..." Alex started not knowing how to explain her reasoning for not wanting to call Liv, turning her body towards Olivia. "I don't know, and I really am sorry. I've really..." Alex reached for Olivia's hand.</p><p>Olivia stepped away from Alex's touch. "No, you can't start saying that now." Olivia shook her head at Alex, cutting her off pacing back and forth. "I thought our relationship was better than you not to contact..."</p><p>"Our relationship? We were never a couple." Alex snapped.</p><p>"No, we had sex and woke up together alot. You know what just forget it," Liv threw her hands up walking towards the door giving up on their argument.</p><p>Alex's jaw dropped with Olivia walking out on her, "No, Olivia wait." Alex took Olivia's hand pulling her back to face each other, "I don't want you to be pissed at me." Alex whispered with a plea.</p><p>"You did that to yourself." They locked their eyes.</p><p>"Why does it matter, if I called you or not. We are engaged now. We can still have the friendship we had." Alex brushed her fingers in Olivia's hair, just as soft as always, but more to play with. Alex wasn't thinking when she began stroking Olivia's bottom soft lip with her thumb.</p><p>"It does matter though." Their eyes were causing a magnetic pull of their lips and Alex's touch.</p><p>"Oh I'm sorry." A younger woman walked into the bathroom.</p><p>Olivia turned her head away from Alex and stepped back, looking at the woman. "No, I'm sorry." She looked back at Alex, "I can't be here. Stefan is waiting for me."</p><p>"I know." Alex quietly agreed. "I'm sorry. I want to see you again, maybe for a lunch or something."</p><p>Olivia took a deep breath avoiding contact with Alex. "I don't know." She answered. She clearly not be able to trust herself being alone with Alex, "We better get back. They're waiting on us." Olivia taking her hand back, and walked out the room.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>